


Après moi le deluge

by juliandevorcrack



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affairs, Babies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Its not a major plot thing though, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Pregnancy, its just there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliandevorcrack/pseuds/juliandevorcrack
Summary: Morgana married to the Consul of Vesuvia despite barely even being acquainted with the man. After a dinner at the palace, she finds her opinion on him shifting. Problem is, her husband isn't the only one she's falling for.Or: Morgana falls for the wife of the man her husband is sleeping withAlso, there will be multiple chapters to this work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mainly just a prologue to the rest of the story and this is my first fic in years so go easy on me please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've changed a lot here, wouldnt be a bad idea to re read these chapters before continuing

He sat down with a grin stretching wide across his face. He never grinned like this, never smiled with such genuine amusement. The young countess across from him raised an eyebrow, mostly uninterested in his endeavors. As if he couldn't contain the information that was making him grin so, Lucio cleared his throat and began to speak with a flourish of his hand,

"Noddy, the Consul is coming to us for dinner. Not for a matter of business, but as our friend." Standing Up, he turned back to her with something akin to a distrusting glare and opened his mouth to speak "Be civil."

Nadia scoffed at his attempt at a warning and sipped her tea, willing away the headache he so often caused. "Lucio, if I were going to chase your _pets_ away, I'd have done it long before now." Her words came out in something close to a hiss as she stood and turned from the table. She couldn't help but take an immense amount of satisfaction from the stunned look on his face. She smirked as she turned away, retiring to her chambers and hoping to avoid his presence until dinner.  
\-------  
Morgana set her glass down with a sigh, starting at the bitter red liquid with a deep set frown. She'd agreed to this arrangement as though It were love, but in truth she could only view it as a business arrangement. She waited on the terrace for him, her husband. The consul of Vesuvia. The thought chilled her to her bones and she shook. A business arrangement, that's all this was. An arrangement, an agreement. Nothing more. As she waited, she repeatedly reminded herself of that. She straightened in her seat when she heard distant footsteps approaching. In one quick motion, Valerius sat across from her, a glass of wine already in hand. She sighed and eyed it carefully, barely having taken a drink from her own glass. She gave him a polite smile, though it was somewhat forced

"Did you sleep well?" She asked formally. He wasn't a bad husband to her, he hadn't hurt her in the slightest, but she had tended to be lacking when it came to interacting with nobility. She'd been raised away from the city, a commoner, she had only just moved into the city when she'd met the Consul and their arrangement had began. It alsodidn't help that not only was their marriage new, barely a few months old, but so was their acquaintance. She'd met him on a busy street on a hot afternoon in the market. Immediately, she had believe him to be lost or out of place and she'd offered him assistance. In turn he'd offered her a position at his estate. Handling his finest wines, a job that she hadn'tknown the importance of when she began. A few weeks after she started her work, she'd been called to his chambers and offered a deal. A life in the lap of luxury, and in exchange she'd be his bride. She'd been hesitant at first, but after a brief sample of what she could expect, she agreed.

"I slept fine, yourself?" He asked calmly, politely, and with something close to an air of fondness. His words snapped her from her reverie and she scrambled to reply, his tone taking her slightly off gaurd.

"Me? Yes! Yes, I slept fine, thank you." She sputtered and he chuckled fondly at his young bride, reaching across the table and gently taking her hand. In response she smiled vaguely, happy to see him opening up, even if the sentiment was only slight.

"Our presence has been requested for dinner at the palace." He breathed, kissing her knuckles with a smile that she returned while heartedly.

"Both of us?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth "So I take it this isn't a business call?"

Valerius laughed "No, it's strictly personal. I know Count Lucio well. Very well." He said, looking away from her and withdrawing his hand from hers, and she sighed. She wanted nothing more than for them to have a pleasant arrangement, a friendship at least. Sometimes she even dared to let herself hope for a genuine relationship. One where they loved each other and could raise a family in a loving and peaceful environment. Moments like these, when he seemed to draw into himself, were the moments she feared she'd never have that. Moments that made her fear for her child's future.

Morgana forced a smile and stood up, smoothing her gown "Thank you for joining me this morning, Dear. I always did hate eating breakfast alone."

He smiled briefly at her "Its my pleasure, love." He said quickly, parting from her with a nod and disappearing back inside.

She sighed softly and set off for her room, spending the rest of the morning thinking, sighing in frustration as her thoughts rushed. A dinner? With the count of Vesuvia? _Count_   _Lucio._ She was going to be forced to sit through a dinner with the count of Vesuvia, the terror whom her husband worked for, the terror whom she had to pretend to love. She lied down with a groan, letting herself drift to sleep.

She awoke hours later to a painful roll in her stomach, a reminder of the terrible secret she was keeping. Something that, for most would be a cause for celebration. However, for her it remained a secret. A terrible injustice. She wasn't ready to speak of it with anyone, least of all the unborn child's father. She felt tears of frustration well in her eyes and she stood up, throwing her wine glass against the floor as the angered tears began to flow. She gave herself a moment before standing and sighing, kneeling to clean up the shattered glass herself. Once it was done, she set to preparing herself for dinner. She dressed in only the finest dressing for the evening, and she adorned her fingers and wrists with jewels. She tied it together with a diamond at her neck and a shawl around her shoulders. She smiled softly at her reflection as she covered the soft glow in her cheeks and painted her lips red. She covered up to the best of her ability, determined to hide this for as long as she could. Pleased with herself, she smiled, finally leaving her room and setting off to find Valerius waiting for her by the door.

His eyes widened upon seeing her, his cheeks flushing slightly as she descended the marble staircase. "You look...stunning." he breathed, taking her arm as she blushed and looked away from him "I haven't seen you look so ravishing since the day I married you."

She rolled her eyes, blushing at the uncharacteristic warmth "Please, it was only a few months ago. I haven't had the proper amount of time to look ravishing for you, consul, but rest assured I will." She flirted with a brief wink, causing the consul of Vesuvia to blush like a schoolboy. She laughed, the warm sound bouncing off the walls of the foyer.

He laughed along with her, gently kissing her temple before leading her out to their carriage. The ride to the palace was mostly spent in a comfortable silence as Morgana stared out the window, mesmerized by the lights of the city from this angle.

Once they arrived and stepped from their carriage, the guards scrambled to let them in as they approached the gate, heads held high as though they were above it all. True nobility. Morgana wasn't used to such, but she managed to pass by imitating Valerius's mannerisms.

As soon as they stepped into the parlour where their hosts awaited, Lucio engulfed her husband in his arms and she was forced to step away from Valerius' s side, lest she be flattened between them. She stumbled in her escape and half collapsed into a presence behind her. She gasped and turned swiftly, her cheeks flushing as she was met face to face with the countess. She rushed to bow, apologizing profusely for her clumsiness. Nadia only smiled and shook her head fondly

"No apologies needed, madam." She said kindly "I didnt know that Valerius had finally taken a wife?" She hummed, amused.

Morgana blushed and smiled politely "It hasnt been long, I had no idea how...friendly he and Lucio were." She said softly and Nadia offered her an almost pitying smile as the two men chattered away and drifted off to a seperate parlor without either of their wives. Nadia turned back to the woman before her and smiled, somewhat forced, "Yes...they're very good friends. Very good, indeed." She said before quickly changing the subject "allow me to treat you to tea, if I know Valerius as well as I think I do then that likely means you haven't had anything to drink save for wine today?"

Morgana laughed warmly, more genuinely than she had in quite some time, and she shook her head "You're right, countess, I almost believe he has nothing else in his home." The two shared a laugh that echoed down the halls as they walked. Morgana found herself lost in the countess' mannerisms and wit while they shared tea, waiting for the two men to return from wherever they'd vanished to so that they may go for dinner. As the night went on, it became clear that hour would not be coming anytime soon and Nadia sighed apologetically to her young friend as she stood "Wait here, I'll find them and have a servant fetch you for dinner." She breathed before vanishing down the hall. Morgana sat still, knowing she'd become helplessly lost if she dared try to follow her beloved countess in search of the missing two. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could call it the dinner scene

Morgana took her seat beside her husband with a silent smile, listening to the conversation being held between the consul and the count. They were friendly with one another, and it had crossed her mind to be suspicious of such a bond. Especially when the countess kept throwing her pitying glances as though she were a foolish child about to burn her hand on a flame. She found herself lost in the countess, staring intently at her when the woman wasnt looking, memorizing and mapping ever inch of her beautiful frame. Her thoughts ran away from her and her cheeks flamed when Valerius gave her a subtle nudge, "The Countess is a beautiful woman, isn't she?" He asked, with none of the venom Morgana had expected "But I warn you, dear. Gaping at royalty is frowned upon in most settings." She laughed and took a sip from her glass, for once grateful for the bitter wine. Dinner went on and eventually ended, though the small gathering didn't. The party, if you could call it that, was moved to the terrace. Everyone chatted and everyone drank save for Morgana who simply sipped her drink and observed. Eventually, her nerves got the best of her and she drank with the others, fast and nearly reckless and by the end of the night she was laughing with Lucio and leaning heavily on her husband. Lucio could hold a drink much better than her and kept up the lively banter effortlessly, asking Morgana increasingly more personal questions until he finally got around to asking her about her sex life. She didn't have to bother with a response because the countess stepped in, clearing her throat as she glared at her husband "That is quite enough for the night, Lucio. Stop invading the poor things privacy and get to bed. You have meetings with the courtiers in the morning and all of Vesuvia would prefer you rested and sober for them." She huffed, ushering her pouting husband away. Morgana couldn't help but giggle as Nadia sighed softly and turned to her and the consul "You two shouldn't travel so late. Stay here tonight, Valerius, I'll have a servant show you to your quarters. Morgana, would you like a private room or do you wish to stay with the consul?" "I'll stay with him." Morgana answered almost immediately much to everyone's, herself included's, surprise.

___________

Later, Morgana found herself at an intricate vanity, more ornate than any other she'd seen. She smiled softly as she took her hair down and brushed it, humming to herself. Having completely forgotten her husband's presence in the room until she heard him chuckle. She jumped and turned to him, her lips pursed "What is it?" She asked sharply and he shook his head "Nothing, I'm just pleased to see you looking at me as though you respect me rather than fear me." He mused and her eyes widened slightly, she hadn't realised he had noticed. "I have to admit, it took me by surprise when you agreed to stay with me tonight, are you trying to procure something?" He asked with a smirk, an eyebrow raised. Morgana couldn't help but flush and roll her eyes "I'm not after anything, I simply wish to be a suitable wife and I think that if I asked to stay away from you it would raise suspicion regarding my loyalty to you." She breathed "And a small drunken part of me wishes to be held." The consul laughed in response and beckoned her to him. She hesitantly approached, crawling into bed and curling up to his side. He was warm and he treated her kindly, he was kind to none but herself and the count and that fact had come as a pleasant surprise to her. When he'd asked for her hand, she'd sobbed until her wedding night, purely fearing the man she had to marry. She'd been terrified of the man who she'd always heard was harsh, and she feared him until their wedding night when he'd taken her to bed and consummated their marriage more gently and kindly than she'd even dared to hope for. After that, she simply found herself nervous around him for the fact she didn't know him well enough, and the constant looming fear that he'd cast too long of a glance at her stomach and realise the slight curve that had begun to form. The whole matter was a fact she wasn't quite ready to face. Morgana would never admit it out loud, but over the past month or so, she had slowly become fond of her husband. Slowly began to feel genuinely hopeful for their future together. For the family that he didn't know they had already started. Each morning he joined her for a drink on the terrace, and they shared each meal together. He made a point to talk to her, to tell her of his day when she asked. He treated her like a person, he treated her like she was important and that fact had her slipping. She smiled to herself as she held close to him, her eyelids fluttering shut peacefully. Morgana was pleased, happy even, because for the first time since her marriage, she didn't find herself shuddering at the thought of the consul and their life together. Her heart warmed, even, at the idea of being with him, at the future vision she had of their family. She hummed happily at the thought of raising their child together. A lovely little thing with her eyes and his dark hair. She smiled at the thought allowing herself to be happy. Morgana allowed these ideas to flutted freely through her mind with a grin, imagining coming to join Nadia for tea while her husband was in a meeting with the count, her small child on her hip or playing about the parlour while their mother sat with a royal friend. Yes, she could be happy with that. She was happy with that. For the first time since her marriage to the consul, she smiled to think she may love him. In a moment of bravery, drunkenness and exhaustion getting the better of her sense, she opened her mouth. "Valerius?" She hummed playfully, turning to face him. He smiled at her and propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes tired, but completely focused on her. He threaded the fingers of his free hand into her hair, carefully removing the tangles from it. "Hm?" He breathed softly "Something on your mind?" She nodded and kissed his cheek "We're having a baby, Valerius." She whispered, setting her head on his shoulder. "I'm pregnant." He froze in response, pulling away and looking at her with wide, almost fearful, eyes. "You...you're what?" He raced, standing up, leaving her looking at him fearfully. "Please, dont look so upset." She rushed, sitting up "It's going to be okay. Can't we be excited for this?" He took a shaky breath and shook his head "No...no I'm not ready. I can't...I can't be a father. I'll never...I have to go." He raced moving for the door. Morgana felt tears pooling in her eyes as she stood and followed him into the hall, "Wait!" She'd pleaded "Don't go, don't leave me alone with this! Valerius!" Her cries echoed down the empty halls, followed shortly by her sobs. Shortly, Nadia appeared and held her, ushering her into her room and calming her down enough to get a story out of her. For the rest of the night, Nadia stayed at her side, resolving to find Valerius in the morning. Although, as she held the sleeping woman, she couldn't help but think that maybe the Consul's loss could be the countess's gain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh some (hopefully) good old fashioned Lucio × Valerius content

He was ashamed of himself, terribly ashamed as he frantically passed the hounds and set to banging on Lucio's chamber door. The count responded almost immediately, flinging the door open frustratedly "What!? What-" He'd began, angry at being disturbed, though his gaze softened when he saw Valerius standing before him "Dear, Consul," he almost purred "What brings you to my chamber at this hour? Is your pet not pleasing you as you'd hoped?" His words were teasing, but the Consul paid him no attention and simply shoved past him into the room, sitting on the bed with a frustrated sigh. He threaded his hands and tugged before looking to Lucio desperately,

"This can't continue." He raced, standing more inches from the count,

"Why is that?" Lucio hummed, knowing that the words said to him held no actual weight.

"My...my wife is expecting." He breathed distantly, "What do I do?" 

Lucio laughed, "Celebrate?" He asked "You're finally getting an heir, isn't that what you wanted."

Valerius shook his head "Not now, now just isn't the right time." He insisted, calming only when Lucio held him close 

"Shut up," Lucio breathed, kissing the skin of his neck "You'll be a father, and you'll continue to be my bedwarmer on the side. No one said you had to be a present father." 

Valerius huffed, leaning his head to the side with a groan, "But...but what if I want to be?" He asked, clinging to the count desperately.

"You'll figure it out," Lucio hummed, pushing Valerius gently onto the bed "For now...I say we celebrate."

Valerius only followed his lead, eager to be distracted from the woman in the guest wing whom he'd left standing there in tears.

\---------------

By the time the sun rose, Nadia had already sent for a local physician, seeing as the palace physician admittedly terrified Morgana, and a magician whom she claimed to he a friend of hers. The young woman remained in the palace at Nadia's request, sobbing to herself when she received word that Valerius had left to return to his estate. Their estate. The only bright spot in her day being that the countess herself had taken to taking care of her personally. Physically, she hadn't felt so well in what felt like months. Around noon, she emerged from the guest room, joining Nadia in the parlour. She was void of any corsets, and stood only in her night gown. She sat on a plush couch with the countess, her head resting against Nadia's chest.

"Countess, I'm having a baby." She said distantly, "and the child's father has left me alone." She added quietly

Nadia shushed her and pet her hair, calming her gently "He'll return for you," she assured "And if he doesn't I will personally see to yours and your child's care. Do you understand?"

Morgana nodded slightly, looking up at the countess with sad eyes "You're so kind, Countess." She breathed "Why?"

The countess shook her head "Because you're kind, and you deserve to be treated kindly." 

On a whim, the brokenhearted woman pulled the countess close, gently pressing their lips together with a sigh. After the initial shock passed, the countess melted into it, her eyes closing as she pulled Morgana closer to her with a pleased hum. 

The moment, sadly, was short lived, interrupted by the two standing in the door of the parlour. The Countess's magician, and the gangly doctor she'd called. 

Morgana pulled away with a blush, trying hard to ignore the amused smirk the magician wore. Her eyes landed on a figure who's head barely poked from his shawl "You have a snake?" She asked, as way of greeting.

From there on, the conversation flowed freely and her mood improved enough for the four of them to discuss what they'd come to discuss. The matter of Morgana and her child and what exactly to do about the absent father.


End file.
